Human
by Flamegirl217
Summary: Kai Hatchet, finally free of the incessant testing, tries to enjoy herself with a trip back to the outside world she once called home. Unfortunately, electricity is quite a volatile thing.


_I've always loved electricity._

 _Powerful. Versatile. Pretty._

 _Naturally I've always been a fan of thunderstorms._

Rain poured down on the bare scenery, flashes of light illuminating the sparse trees and plant life. Kai sat at the window, watching with a faint smile of admiration at the force of nature outside. Every time lightning lit up the dark sky, a glint would pass across their eyes.

 _I remember that one of my families had a house by a lake. The lightning reflecting off_ that _was fantastic._

 _I don't remember if I ever swam in that lake. But I definitely couldn't now. Water and me, we don't mix anymore._

In the past, a less thrilled Kai was being escorted through a shopping centre. Their arms were crossed and a small frown was on their face.

"Kai, try and cheer up a little." Belle was a bodyguard assigned by Eclipse Laboratories, Kai's recently new home, dressed in a misleading suit and tightly bound hair, "The doctor has let you take a break from testing and come out of the lab, you should enjoy it."

"He didn't mention that I'd have a babysitter." Kai grumbled. After days of running on treadmills and having electrodes glued to their forehead, they had been looking forward to a little time outside. Turns out they had the same amount of freedom as a dog on a leash.

Belle shook her head but Kai wasn't looking, stopping to see something that had caught their eye. The display in one of the stores was amazing, stylish, not to mention the intricate designs on the shirts.

"Belle come on!" Kai grinned, then turned into a crackling bolt of electricity that darted across the ground towards the store, startling other shoppers. Belle hurried after them biting back urgent commands, but Kai was already in the store.

 _Just because I'm weird now doesn't mean I can't make decisions anymore._

Kai looked around with a grin, strutting towards the nearest rack of clothing.

 _I just hope something'll fit over the suit._

"Kai!" Belle barked from the front of the store. Kai ignored her. They glanced over a green scarf, briefly examined an intricately patterned t-shirt similar to the one they had seen at the front of the store, and spent some time in the Lucio merchandise section. Every time Belle had almost caught up, Kai bolted into another section, literally.

"Hey, excuse me," Kai tapped the shoulder of an Omnic with a nametag on his chest, "Do you work here?" The Omnic turned around and nodded.

"Yes. How may I help you, Miss?"

Kai quickly shook their head.

"Nope. Guess again." Kai flashed a friendly smile, "Do you have a change room or something?" The Omnic didn't move for a moment, and Kai wasn't able to read his expression to tell if he was confused, but before they could speak again he nodded again and pointed.

"At the end of the isle, on the right…sir."

Kai shook their head again but thanked him nonetheless, moving quickly down the aisle with clothes folded over their arm.

"Kai!" Belle hissed, popping out of nowhere and grabbing their arm, "What is Dr Martin going to say when I tell him that you deliberately ran off and avoided me?" Kai looked at Belle, rubbing their thumb over their palm, before their eyes narrowed slightly.

"You _won't_."

Belle jerked back as electricity spasmed in her arm, and she stared at Kai in shock as they walked into a change room. The door was locked, and Kai stared at their reflection in the mirror.

The overcoat hid everything, made them look shapeless, but the headband barely held back the bleach-blonde hair standing on end.

 _This is me._

The overcoat was removed, bright blue and yellow revealed as it slid down broad shoulders. Kai looked again, pressing a heavy finger to the mirror's surface. When they had first got the full-body suit to insulate the amount of bioelectricity they were generating, it had felt like it was suffocating them. Now, they didn't notice unless they looked at it.

Kai blinked before turning away from the mirror. They left the coat on the floor as they struggled to pull on the shirt, the front and the sleeves chequered with triangles. Sparks and irritated grunts flew until Kai finally tore the shirt off, glaring at it and still fizzing. Their mood wasn't improved as they tried on the other items and found that none of those fit either.

Stomping out of the change room, Kai found that confused Omnic again.

"Me again." They greeted with a surprising amount of cheer, "These don't fit, do you have the next size up?" The Omnic looked them up and down, and they suddenly felt glad that he didn't have an expression.

"Maybe if you…took off that outfit you're wearing…" He replied hesitantly. Kai was silent before their eyes narrowed like they had earlier.

"Can you help me or _not_?" Sparks crackled dangerously in their hair as they growled at the Omnic. He stepped back, arms rising from his sides over his chest.

"I'll see what I can do." He darted off, and Kai watched him leave. Whispers came from other customers, some looking away. Kai looked around before glancing down, and their eyes widened before they darted back and locked themself back in the change room. Without looking in the mirror they quickly pulled the coat back on and fastened it tightly, once again hiding their body.

Kai crossed their arms, standing in the change room with a blank expression. Electricity continued to dispel into the air.

"Kai?" Belle's voice came through the door along with a careful knock, and Kai frowned.

"Yeah."

"Look, I think we should go. You're scaring some of these people, and I think you might overload if you're not careful."

There was a moment of stillness, and then Kai bolted under the door, reappearing in front of Belle. She had the clothing Kai had picked out folded neatly in her arms, albeit in a larger size.

"Are you going to unlock the door?" Belle questioned with a nod. Kai looked at Belle before tilting their head slightly and giving a small smile.

"Nope." They replied. Belle shook her head before directing Kai out of the store.

"I'll have to tell Dr Martin about this." Belle remarked, gaze on their feet, "He'll want to know about the extra stress discharge."

"Of course he will." Kai replied. Their gaze was fixed on the clothes that had been bought for her.

 _I don't like not wearing clothes, even if I am wearing this suit._

 _It's just not me._


End file.
